Let's Take Tea in the Garden
by XxDARKOTTERxX
Summary: After several weeks of nothing but work, Shion and Nezumi are finally able to relax and spend some time together while sharing tea and cookies. Nezushi. Post-reunion. Fluff. PWP.


This is a birthday present for my best friend El. First time REALLY writing Nezushi, and it's not beta'd so don't view it TOO harshly haha. :) Or do, whatever, that's your choice. I just hope that you enjoy it! :D

* * *

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining down on the yard and garden, filtering through the leaves of the maple tree that sat near the fence. It created a gentle dappled pattern that spread across the grass and blanket lain in the middle of the enclosed space. And with the slight breeze, it was cool enough to relax.

Shion set down the teapot, making sure it didn't tip, and settled down on the blanket, where he then looked over at Nezumi. It had been two weeks since they had been able to properly spend time together and the young man missed his partner. Their schedules were so different; it didn't let them do anything together, especially over the past month or so. Shion always left early in the morning, for his work with the City Board and more often than not left Nezumi still in bed. And he had even less time than normal recently because of a rather bad case of the flu that was spreading from the western part of No.6. He was working hard with the Department of Health to quarantine the area and make sure that everyone there had food, water, and medicine, as well as medical help when needed, and it was a tad overwhelming. Thankfully, they had gotten it under control, and even though quite a few people were still sick, it was no longer spreading.

And when he came home, Nezumi was still at work at the theater. The dark haired young man worked later than Shion and since the theater's popularity had recently exploded, Nezumi needed to stay even later than normal to help out with the expansion and the hiring of new hands and actors.

So Shion was glad for this day. He had been moaning to his mother earlier in the week, telling her how there was just not enough free time for him and Nezumi, and that their first day off in several long weeks wasn't getting here fast enough. And so, for the occasion, she had gone into a frenzy to make all sorts of wonderful foods for them, even when Shion claimed they didn't need such splendid treats. It made him smile. Karan cared about both of them so much and was nothing but loving and supportive.

"Your mamma really outdid herself this time," Nezumi said as he picked up his fifth macaroon, this one being blue. He really seemed to be enjoying them, even with all of the other food. Shion watched as he brought it to his lips and took a bite out of. He watched with fascination at how his thin lips moved and he had to look away for just a moment.

It had been much too long since they had been able to spend time together, he realized. Much, _much_ too long, if something as little as that gave him chills.

"Well, you should try something else besides the macaroons," Shion replied with a wide smile and a soft laugh. But really, she had outdone herself. There was no way they could eat all of this food in one sitting, but seeing as it all could be refrigerated, it was all fine and well. They would be having leftovers for a while, that was for sure. Shion was already planning to make himself a lunch of ham wraps, cherry cake and strawberries for the next day he worked.

Nezumi shrugged, but picked up one of the cucumber sandwiches.

Shion peeked into the teapot and then poured each of them a cup. Taking his own, he added cream and sugar and watched as his companion added a single cube of sugar and a dash of cream, just like usual. It was obvious to him that Nezumi was still unused to having so much food at his disposal, especially rich foods like cream and sugar. Even after the years they had spent together, after the walls had come down and he had returned from his journey, he still acted as if he were surprised at the food he was able to eat. Shion thought back to the winter before the wall came down, remembering the cold and ever-present hunger and thought about how Nezumi had grown up in all of that. It made sense, but it still made him sad and he had commented about it to his mother on more than one occasion. This resulted in her making them marvelous meals and practically forcing Nezumi to eat all on his plate and more.

He heard his partner sigh and looked up, setting his teacup down on its saucer. "What is it, Nezumi?"

"Are you thinking of something sad again?" Nezumi asked, tone accusing but gentle all the same and Shion loved it.

"No," Shion replied and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm relaxing. It's such a nice day, isn't it?"

Nezumi shook his head, obviously amused by him, and turned back to the food. Shion watched as he picked up one of the tea-cake sized cherry cakes and carefully unwrapped it, then looked to see what he wanted himself.

"How's the theater?" he asked as he picked up one of the scones and spread lemon curd across it.

"Hectic," Nezumi told him. "Our director is from the western area, so he caught the flu that was going around, causing almost everything to fall onto me." He scowled and sipped at his tea, before adding another cube of sugar. Even though he seemed grumpy at this prospect, Shion could tell he was relishing in the power that he currently had. He knew that he wanted to be more than just an actor (although he would never _stop_ acting), and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

As the man continued on with how annoying one of the new stage hands was acting, Shion found himself watching Nezumi's lips once more. For a second his breath caught in his throat as Nezumi's tongue flicked out to catch a bit of cake, causing him to nearly choke on his scone. He coughed and swallowed painfully before taking a sip of tea to wash it all down. Then he smiled. "What's the next play?"

"Henry IV," he stated, overlooking Shion's small coughing fit.

The silver-haired young man smiled. He liked Henry IV. "Will you be doing Henry V afterwards?" he inquired as he spread more lemon curd onto another scone, not learning his lesson from moments ago. Distraction plus crumbling biscuit did not go well together, especially if said distraction was a young man who Shion cared about more than anyone else, one with magnificent eyes and a mouth that turned his legs to jelly.

He tried to push his thoughts to something else and instead focused on the food. His mother really _had_ outdone herself this time. Everything was delicious and he still hadn't tried everything yet.

Nezumi nodded and finished the cherry cake he had been eating. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes, and all Shion could do was watch him. He was amazing, he really was. He watched as the motley sunlight danced across Nezumi's face and how his hair looked like the back of a raven in this light. The breeze tugged at his dark hair, which he now kept short, and a few strands brushed against his cheek. He looked so relaxed.

Shion reached out and brushed a strand back behind Nezumi's ear. His companion opened his eyes and gave him a questioning look, but he just looked away, a light blush across his cheeks, and reached for one of the cannoli's that had stood untouched up until now. He bit into it and hummed in appreciation at the flavor of cream and sweet dough.

And then it was Nezumi's turn to reach to him, and gently wiped off a bit of cream from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and brought it to his own lips and licked it off.

Shion's eyes widened just a little and his face flushed. The look in Nezumi's eyes sent a shudder down his spine and he swallowed the rest of his mouthful and set it down. He picked up his teacup instead, needing something to do, and did it suddenly get very hot? Obviously it had been much too long, if that little motion of tongue across finger sent heat straight to his groin.

"Shion," Nezumi said and gently took the cup from him. There was a soft clatter as it was set back down on its saucer, and Shion looked at him. Long, strong fingers reached out and gently gripped his jaw and he couldn't look away. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he replied and licked his lips in a moment of nerves. He couldn't quite comprehend that, even after all of this time, even after knowing Nezumi so long, that when the man in front of him gave him _that look_, he lost the ability to speak and his head spun. But excitement coursed through him, right alongside the nerves, and he was glad he was no longer holding the teacup because he probably would have dropped it.

Nezumi shifted closer, leaning against one hand, and pressed a kiss against Shion's lips. Shion let his crimson eyes close in a content sigh and leaned into it, reaching up to cup his partner's neck. For a long moment, the kiss was gentle and slow, and their lips moved against each other's. But then Nezumi pressed into it and nipped at his pale lips and Shion let out a soft gasp as the sensation caused him to shudder.

He could feel him smirking against his lips and pouted just a little, but again he felt teeth and he couldn't stop the moan this time, and then Nezumi's tongue was right alongside his own and he moaned again. His fingers tightening on his companion's neck and shifted closer.

It was too hot, he was much too hot. But he didn't want to pull away from the man he was hungry for attention from. Not now. Not yet. He dug his fingertips through Nezumi's hair, rubbing his scalp gently, causing him to groan and Shion took the chance to press his tongue into the other's mouth instead.

Finally they broke apart, panting and gasping for air. Nezumi was just a little flushed, and Shion was sure he was more than a little flushed. "Nezumi," he murmured and gripped his arm, other hand still on his neck. He rocked onto his knees and moved closer, pressing kisses across his jaw line, to his ear. The dark haired man stretched his neck just a little, panting softly as Shion's tongue teased at his earlobe. His lips slowly moved down his neck and pressed chaste kisses there on that perfect skin.

The pale young man was too distracted by the span of neck stretched out before his mouth and didn't realize Nezumi was working at his shirt until it was half off. He pulled back a little and let it get pulled over his head and tossed aside.

Nezumi's arm snaked around his waist and pulled him onto his lap before engaging in one of his favorite activities: following Shion's 'snake' down his neck and across his chest with his tongue and lips and teeth. "Oh, Nez…umi," he moaned softly as his lover broke from his path for a moment to bother one hardened nipple.

"Miss me?" he asked with a smirk against Shion's chest and the silver-haired young man just nodded in reply, kneading his fingers against Nezumi's scalp and tugged lightly at his hair. This was rewarded with a sharp nip that caused his back to arch and him to bite his lip. His fingers tightened and pulled his lover's head back just a little bit.

He wasn't too big on pain, but Nezumi knew _just how much_ he loved.

Shion let his hands slide down his partners back slowly before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and tugged it over his head. Nezumi grunted in surprise then huffed an amused breath as he pulled Shion close once again. Shion ran his hands down the bare skin of his back and traced the outline of the scars on Nezumi's back, eliciting a shudder and soft exhalation of breath against his skin.

Nezumi shifted, sliding his hand up Shion's back, and pulled them to the side so that they tumbled into the grass beside the blanket holding all of the food that Karan had made and the breakables. Shion let out a startled laugh as they landed on their sides facing each other and for a moment just gazed across at Nezumi. Then the dark haired young man cupped his jaw and kissed him again, deeply and passionately as he pulled him close by his waist. Nezumi's leg slid between Shion's and their hips pressed close and Shion could tell that Nezumi wanted this as much as he wanted it and moaned open-mouthed through the kiss.

Nezumi's hand slid down from his waist to grip his thigh, pulling it just a little higher and proceeded to rock his hips. Shion's nails dug into his partner's shoulder as pleasure washed through him, tingling and teasing and just a little painful because of their clothes. He gasped softly as he broke from the kiss, resting his head against the grass as he caught his breath.

"I think these need to go away now," Nezumi growled and hooked his thumb through one of the belt loops on Shion's pants. He nodded in agreement and rolled onto his back so that he could slip from them, tossing them aside along with the shirts already discarded. Before he could do anything else, Nezumi dragged his boxers off and then he was lain out on the grass completely naked.

The grass was cool against his body and he flushed. This seemed so…so…_public_, even though they were enclosed by the high fence that blocked curious eyes. He rolled back onto his side and watched as Nezumi slipped from his own pants with a grace that Shion would only hope to have.

"Ah," he breathed as his lover settled back down beside him, unclothed and unashamed. Again he found himself flush against skin, and there was just so _much_ skin, and it caused him to shudder and shiver and pull at Nezumi's back to get him even closer. He rolled back onto his back, more comfortable with his body flat against the ground, and dragged his lover with him so that Nezumi lay over him.

"So eager," Nezumi hummed as he kissed Shion's neck.

"So are you," Shion replied, fingers dancing across slender hips. He traced the muscles there before dipping lower. "Judging by how aroused you are." He blushed at his own words but that didn't stop him from gently caressing Nezumi's member. He ran his thumb over the head of it and felt Nezumi shudder above him and felt teeth on his neck.

"Must you say things like that?" Nezumi asked, pulling back to look down at him. Shion stared up at him.

"Say what?"

"Blatant truths," Nezumi said with a soft chuckle. "Never mind, airhead…"

Shion pouted but his slight annoyance at the teasing disappeared when his partners hips pressed against his own and rotated. Their cocks brushed together and his breath hitched just a little. He was a little ashamed with how sensitive he was right now, after it being so long without. His body was on fire and he knew that he wouldn't last long at all. Nezumi ground his hips against his own and he let out a soft whine.

"That so?" Nezumi breathed and pressed his lips against Shion's once more. Shion pulled him even closer, letting out a soft whimper as his partner ran long fingers across his arousal.

"Oh, Nezumi, stop _teasing_ me," he moaned out and arched his back, eyes closing tightly. He didn't let go of the dark-haired young man, even when he felt fingers sliding slowly down his body. When they reached his thighs, they pulled them up gently to expose him more completely. He finally opened his eyes to see Nezumi sucking on his own fingers.

"Oh," Shion breathed out, watching as Nezumi exaggerated the movements of his tongue and fingers. Finally he pulled them from his mouth and dragged them down the back side of Shion's thigh. He tensed a little in pleasure at the cool, wet glide of digits then closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt those same digits circling his entrance.

He knew that he'd be tight. It had been a while, after all. But the pleasure that came with that first finger was unexpected and his back arched off of the grass and moaned, turning his head to the side. "Oh Nezumi," he breathed out. It only stung a little bit as a second finger joined the first and he let Nezumi move his leg so it comfortably rested in the crook of the dark-haired man's arm.

"Shion," Nezumi moaned out softly and he had to look up, because that voice was filled with so much desire he was sure that if there was more than just fingers inside him he would have cum then and there. As it was, his cock twitched and a drip of precum slid down the tip of his member to drop onto his stomach, betraying just how much he wanted – no, _needed_ this. Oh he wanted this so badly, and how he wished for Nezumi to stop _teasing_! He whined as the long fingers inside him scissored and twisted, slowly stretching him out. "I could just _eat_ you."

"A-ah." Shion couldn't handle that tone of voice. It was a little too much. He grabbed Nezumi's face between his hands and pulled him down to kiss him passionately, moaning against his lover's mouth. Nezumi grunted softly but slowly withdrew his fingers from Shion's twitching entrance.

There was a clatter as Nezumi fumbled backwards and grabbed _something_, something that he was spreading across his own length and Shion broke the kiss to glance down. He found that Nezumi had decided to use the butter as lubricant, and right now he didn't really care. He was sure he'd be more than a little embarrassed later on that such a thing was used during sex, but right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was the feeling of his lover against him. As the head of Nezumi's cock pressed against his entrance, he took a breath and pulled him down for another kiss.

He let out a loud groan as his partner thrust into him, slow and deep and steady. Nezumi only stopped when he was up to the hilt, panting and shivering with barely contained pleasure. Shion's fingers dug into his shoulders once more and he bit his lip at the sharp twinge of pain. But Nezumi gave him time and as they both panted against each other's skin, he was able to relax and dug his heels into his lover's lower back. And when he finally started moving, Shion threw his head back and moaned freely as the pleasure and the slight pain mixed together.

He was right, his body was incredibly sensitive. He felt so hot.

Shion blushed brightly as he thought of Nezumi's cock sliding slowly into him, over and over again, of how it felt to be so close, to be so connected, and oh it felt so _good_. He wasn't going to last long at all and –

"A-ah! N-Nez…umi! If. If you d-do that I'll, I'll cum r-right now!" he cried out as Nezumi wrapped a hand around his erection and gave it a strong, slow tug. His fingers slid across the sensitive flesh, telling Shion that his hand and palm were still slick with butter.

"I can't last long," Nezumi groaned out. "It's…it's been a while. Oh Shion."

As he slowly started to pump Shion's cock, Shion's back arched and he tensed around Nezumi's arousal. He thrust in, speeding up just a little and matched the pace with his hand, making sure to grip firmly. No more teasing right now. The silver-haired young man beneath him shuddered in pleasure, gasping for air at the double stimulation. He was shaking and his pale fingers dug into Nezumi's back as he whimpered and groaned, trying to breath.

"Nezumi!" Shion cried out as he thrust in particularly deep and the building pleasure washed over him as he came. He tried to hold it, he really did, but it had just been too long. Cum spilled across his stomach as he gripped the grass beside his head and his lover's shoulder, and Nezumi pumped him through the waves of powerful pleasure.

The soft noises Nezumi let out told Shion he was about to cum as well and pulled him close, moaning as his lover's thrusts became uneven and choppy, weak ebbs of pleasure going through his oversensitive body. He thrust particularly deep and came with a low moan, eyes tightly closed, hands shaking gently. His hips slowly came to a stop as he worked through his orgasm, panting hard.

Even though Nezumi was heavy, Shion didn't want to let him go and so held him close. He didn't mind the young man laying on top of him, or the sticky mess between them, or the slow dribbling of cum down his thighs as Nezumi pulled out. He smiled into the dark-haired young man's neck and nuzzled the skin there, letting out a soft sigh. He had missed him quite a lot and was glad to see that Nezumi missed him as well. He traced a path up Nezumi's neck until he reached his lips and kissed him slowly and deeply.

He decided he wouldn't mind laying here for a while, with the maple tree swaying overhead and the soft song of birds and the smell of tea and flowers.


End file.
